UTTF : Villain Alliance
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Sequel to UTTF : Skaarj Invasion. An alliance of criminals and villains are formed. Humanity once again faced a dire peril. Cornered by this Alliance, N.E.G. once again summoned Liandri's best front line soldiers. The UTTF.
1. Same Faces, Different guys

**A/N : I've already made loads of chapters for this, but some chapters might changes, depending on OC additions. But I'm afraid the continuation of this series won't be very smooth. Soon I'm going to stop updating for at least a year, maybe (and most likely) more.**

**Alright. This is what happened after Skaarj invaded Earth. Now the source of the problem is inside Earth. If you have read my previous story, the UT-Xtreme overs, you'll know who the main antagonist is.**

**I accept every kind of reviews a.k.a. comments. Flames are welcome, but not really recommended (unless if you want to start a war :D).**

**WARNING : Mid-level OOCness, (too) intense violence, blood and gore, characters death.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own everything except the plot, my OCs, and other things I own. Koden and Tory are darknessDemon's, Tabby and Valerie are xMemeto(dot)Morix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Same faces, different guys.<strong>

NEG Prison Camp, Planet Severnaya. 0500 Hours.

It was a dark night in Severnaya. Unlike Earth, the moon on Severnaya didn't reflect the sunlight. That's why it was pitch black down there. The only light available was from the lamps on the camp, and some headlights from the marines' suits, and also some flashlights attached on their trusty Duster Assault Rifle.

Unknown to those marines, a mysterious figure stood behind the wall. The figure threw a grappling hook and climbed up the wall. As he reached the top, a marine spotted him, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU…!"

BANG!

The marine was silenced by a high-velocity bullet on the cheek from the figure's Interdiction Sniper Rifle. The impact threw the marine to the ground. Having his opponent incapacitated, the mysterious figure stepped on the marine's face mask. He pointed an Enforcer MP to the marine's head, and spoke with a malevolent voice, "I'm releasing the prisoners you kept here…" he fixed his finger on the trigger, "… and I'm going to train them as my troopers."

With a loud bang, the figure took away the marine's life in a blink. The alarm was sounded. He smirked as he picked up the Duster from his opponent's corpse, "Hande, I hope you still remember your dearest clone. Soon, I will have my revenge. Just you wait, you'll pay for your existence, and mine…" Then, he began to chuckle, which slowly grew into a mad laughter that can make even the most ferocious beast trembles.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Hundreds of marines were killed, thousands of criminals were set loose, and several hostages from other dimensions were taken." Reviewed Malcolm, who was reading a newspaper.<p>

The leaders of every team were currently gathering on the briefing room in the Liandri Tower. There were several photos of Taskforce members. Sitting on the chairs were Malcolm, Brock, Xan, Matrix, Slain, Athena and Farham, all sat side by side with their respectful teammate. The Epsilon Leader and co-Leader's seat were still empty, and so was Beta Leader's.

"What's so shocking was…" added Slain. "… the suspect was seen working all by himself. And he has the same face as our dearest friend, Captain Hande." He threw a photo of a teenager walking on a dark corridor as he burnt a heavily armored Marine with a Vulcan Flamethrower. He wore a gray shirt and a green armor vest. His hair was short and looked a bit spiky. The only difference was, his eyes were blood red, and his skin was pale. His smile was sick and twisted, making the leaders shuddered. "This was taken from the prison camp on Severnaya. We also got some from prison camps on Avalon, Earth, Sulferon, Taron, Vandaron 3, Kalydon, and finally, Na'koja Abad."

Malcolm looked at the pictures, then he gave them to Brock. "Other planets, I won't say anything, but I didn't know we have a prison camp on Na'koja Abad." Said Brock confusedly.

"It's newly built. NEG decided to build a camp there to contain criminals fighting in the Grand Tournament." Answered Athena.

Suddenly the automatic double doors opened and 2 figures stormed in. One of them is tall, while the other is very short. "Isa, Jojo, you're late." Said Xan.

"We were called when we're at our high school. And you know what happened there?" yelled Isa angrily. "Criminals were shooting at us and our friends were kidnapped! I demand to know what's going on!"

Jalal also came along. "He's right. We need to know what's happening." He spoke calmly.

Both Isa and Jalal was still wearing their school overalls. White uniform, bluish gray trousers, a tie and a cap with the same color as their trousers. On both their ties and caps, were a symbol that resembled gold eagle and golden words, "SMA Negeri 1 Cisauk." For their ties, and "SMAN 2 Kota Tangerang Selatan." On their caps. A brown insignia with words "OSIS" were on the left side of their uniforms, while their names were printed on the other side.

Jojo himself just wore his usual black shirt and black pants. His clothing was simpler than that of his superiors.

"Hande II's happening, Major, Captain, and Lieutenant." Said Matrix. "He had freed numerous of criminals throughout the galaxy, and also had gained the access to some portals. He had recruited plenty of allies from other worlds."

Isa froze, last time he met his deranged clone, he was almost killed, had it not for Xan.

**FLASHBACK**

_Isa was really surprised when he was tackled by someone on his walk with the Phalanxes. "I found you at last!" said the figure._

_Isa could barely see Hande II strangling him and pinning him on the ground. "I searched for you everywhere. I didn't sleep for many days and nights. At last, I found you!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. What…" but he was cut when Hande II._

"_Now, you're going down! You're the one who made my life miserable! Now you're going to pay for what you've done to me!"_

"_Hang on! I didn't even know you before! You and I had never met! How…"_

"_SHUT UP!" with that, Hande II punched Isa, really hard that his nose was bleeding. "Maybe you don't know, but you caused that! I don't have to explain, because you're going to…"_

_CRASH!_

_A shock beam hit Hande II, dropping him down. He and Isa looked at their surroundings, to see all of the tournament competitors, including the Corrupt leader, Xan Kriegor, with Shock Rifle still smoking._

"_Hande II you're banned from the Tournament because of an attempt to murder a competitor." stated Xan._

"_You should've not interfered, Kriegor."_

"_Begone."_

_Knowing that he was surrounded, he began to left, but before he was out of sight, he yelled back, "This isn't over, Hande! I'm going to kill you! Yeah, you! And no one's going to stand in my way! You'll regret ever stepped on this realm! Just you wait."_

_Isa froze. Jalal saw that and tapped on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Isa. He's not going to bother you anymore."_

"_Thank you Jalal. But I'm wondering, what did I do that makes him hate me? He's more like Renzie, but more dangerous."_

"_Sometimes, people are hard to guess. Sometimes they like you, sometimes they hate you, without any clear reasons."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

But now Isa know that Hande II was FAR more dangerous than his ex-classmate. He was really determined to kill him, no matter what. And he regretted realizing the fact just now.

"Shit, he's fucking serious about what he said…" muttered Isa.

"Well, we don't have time to waste. We need to assemble our troopers and ready our weapons. If we waited for too long, the hostages will be as good as dead."

"Well, here we go again…" said Jojo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Those planets I mentioned were from some Unreal games. And yeah, I changed Hande II's appearance a little bit (since darknessDemon had turned his eyes red. Haha, don't worry, I'm not angry with you.)**

**By the way, those uniforms I told you about were for real.**

**And yeah, the flashback is to remind people of the mini-events on X-treme overs.**


	2. FNG

**A/N : New addition of the team (hurrah!) thanks to OSHUJAX.**

**We won't be going for the action yet. So well, stay patient.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except anything I own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : FNG.<strong>

Epsilon Base, 1300 Hours.

Everyone had been back to base after a month of break. They're now gearing up against the VA. Every vehicle had been parked outside, all full of Tarydium.

Isa approached his lieutenant, wanting for the daily report. "Jojo, how are we doing?"

"Weapons check, vehicles check, everything's ready sir. Well, perhaps one or two things are missing."

"Which is?"

"First of all…" Jojo pulled out his journal, "We haven't tested our new arsenal."

"We got new weapons? Alright, and the second?"

"We got an FNG."

Now Isa's face was full of confusion. "A new guy? I didn't recall our team having anymore spots."

"Unless if it's NEG's order. Here's his bio." With that, Jojo pulled out a big paper and showed it to his Captain.

"A marine?"

"Former. He was kicked out of the army without any reason we know of. And apparently NEG doesn't give us any info of the reason. Seeing that we're the only option, he was transferred here."

The young Captain chuckled, "He better knows how to shoot then."

"Don't worry, they've convinced me that he can. Look, he's going to be tested, so I'd better be ready at the shooting range."

* * *

><p>They were not aware that the guy they were talking about was standing on the gate. He was black with blond spiky flattop. He wears red open-fingered gloves and a white and yellow custom made combat suit. There was an electric leash on his right hand. On his back was a custom-made Peacemaker Carbine rifle.<p>

The former marine casually walked inside the base, ignoring some confused looks from the inhabitants. He was going for the training house, where his test was going to take place.

Jojo was waiting for the FNG to come. He was checking the systems and the weapons and placing some paperwork on his desk. Suddenly the door creaked to open, and the FNG stepped in.

"Welcome to the Epsilon Team. I'm Lieutenant McDodd and I will be watching your first test."

The former marine didn't say anything, the short lieutenant just ignored it and flipped the bio and read it. "So, name's Jacob Mason, interesting. You're family of Kyla Mason?"

"Not that I know of."

"M'kay, let's get to business, soldier." With a click of a button, series of wooden target popped up on the shooting range. "Alright, you know the drill, right? Shoot the targets as fast as you can. But there's some slight differences on our method, let me clear it up for you. Every 5 seconds, a target will pop up. You have to shoot it as fast as you can. If your 5 seconds is up, or if you successfully hit the target, the target will drop down and the other will pop up. Also, hitting different parts make the score higher, or lower. You got 60 seconds to score 250 point. Chest results 10, head results 15, other parts result 5. Okay, grab that rifle of yours."

The ex-marine pulled his rifle and aimed it down sight. "I'm ready."

"Right, 60 seconds from…. Now!"

To say that Jojo was impressed would be an understatement. Jacob had fired every single target and none of them scored less than 10.

After the 60 seconds time is up, Jojo looked up at the score. It's over 9000! Nah, just kidding, it's 650. 'The score was on top 5!' Jojo thought. "Okay, that'll do. Now, proceed to the next room. Captain will brief you."

Jacob nodded and left for the gym.

* * *

><p>Isa already had Ramirez with him. Ramirez had a Interdiction Sniper Rifle on his back and an Enforcer MP on his left holster and an AR770 one-hand Assault Rifle on the right one. They were now waiting for the FNG. "You think he fails?" asked Ramirez.<p>

"I don't think so. His score is 650, according to Jojo's message."

"Impressive indeed." Ramirez tapped on his foot. "But why is he late?"

"Be patient, it's a long way to the gym. Oh look! Here he is!"

Jacob approached his superior and saluted, "Captain Hande, sir!"

"Drop the formalities crap, Mason. We don't do it as often as they do in the Marine. Now, let me brief you the mission."

Both Sergeants followed their Captain to the other side of the gym, where a Hellbender-like vehicle was parked. It didn't have any rear turrets. Instead, there was a cloaking device and a device to deploy traps. "Whoa, what is it, sir?" asked Ramirez.

"I think I've ever seen this in an Axon research facility on one of my mission on Taryd."

"Correct. This, gentlemen, is the Nightshade's Human counterpart, the Stealthbender. A truck that can cloak itself like Necris' Nightshade, but deploys different devices, except the Spider mines and EMPs traps. We have been given an authorization to use this toy to spy on our criminal pals. This beauty can't be detected by anything, so no need to worry about anti-cloaking sensors."

"So, what's going on?" asked Ramirez.

Isa answered it by pushing a button on a computer on the gym. Series of images were projected on the screen, showing some Necris shuttles and several unknown troopers. "This was taken last night. Apparently our friends had managed to contact some Necris on Omicron 6 and have them supplying some vehicles and weapons."

"Necris are never our friend, huh? Even though they used to be humans." Commented Ramirez.

"I've ever been on Omicron 6. I despise that deserted planet so much. I mean, who wants to live on a place where everything is dead and the water is black? You know, I didn't take the warning seriously when they said to bring enough water. I almost got dehydrated." Grumbled Jacob

Both Ramirez and Isa snickered. "Ahem, okay. What I want you to do is simple. Extract the information from the VA, where their bases are, what they have and what they don't. I don't want any of you to get caught on crossfire, unless your job's done. I also don't want, and I mean REALLY don't want any of you coming back without a pulse on your body. Got my point?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay, first mission will be posted soon!**

**For more information about Stealthbender : liandri(dot)beyondunreal(dot)com/Stealthbender**

**For more information about Nightshade : liandri(dot)beyondunreal(dot)com/Nightshade**

**And as you might have noticed : Jacob Mason is owned by OSHUJAX. Ironically I got a KIA member named Kyla Mason and a Gamma member named Jacob Black in the story. :D . Don't worry, nothing I can't take care of.**


	3. Stealth Bend

**A/N : First mission, dedicated for OSHUJAX.**

**Disclaimer is same as the previous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"_Stealth Bend"_

_Sector 4BY5S, 1200 Hours._

_Sergeant Jacob Mason_

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon_

_Status : Alive_

Ramirez was given the honor by the Captain to drive the Stealthbender. Its engine didn't create any sound as it drove on the road. Ramirez successfully avoided any crash that would most likely blow our cover.

Soon, we drove out of the road to the park. You know why the place was codenamed? Well, it was desolated by Tarydium bio-waste that was accidentally dropped from a leak on one of Inuit's vessel. No one dared to enter the sector except if they really need to. The desolated park was covered by trees, so no wonder no one can see it when the shipments had arrived.

I readied my rifle, preparing for the unexpected. The truck soon came to a halt as the park was on eyesight. There were patrols everywhere, wearing a brown mecha-suit similar to that of the marine's or Izanagi's ghost warriors'.

Soon, a Necris shuttle descended and sprayed a spot with energy. Suddenly, a giant black robot with 4 legs dropped. I recognized it as a Darkwalker, the foot soldiers worst nightmare. It fires a stream of Nanoblack-powered beam that was destructive enough to bring down a tower. People who get hit by it cannot survive, no matter how strong they are. To make it worse, the robot has an ability to emit shockwave that knocks foot soldiers out, rendering them incapacitated only to get hit by the devastating beam of the Darkwalker. As if they weren't enough, a plasma turret was mounted on the bottom of the head, and can be manned by a passenger.

"Holy shit…" exclaimed Ramirez. "They're really going to kill us."

"Darkwalkers have a weakness, sir." I said, "They have slow turn rate. A manta that can keep its distance can take it out in a jiffy."

Ramirez drove his car inside the forest covering the park. As we were out of sight, we uncloaked the Bender. We then exited the vehicle and crawled to the park. Thanks to our ghillie suit, they didn't see us at all.

We sneaked past the troopers successfully and were able to reach on one of the laptops lying on the tables. I pulled out a data stick and inserted it on the computer, when suddenly I sense someone was approaching.

I turned and shot a bullet, hitting a trooper in the process. The corpse dropped dead on the grass. Ramirez turned and his eyes widened as he saw what I just did. "Damn!" exclaimed Ramirez. "How did you know there was someone sneaking on us?"

"I was on the assassin part of the marine. You know, I got lots of experiences on spying. I can tell when there's someone aware of my presence. Done, let's get outta here. By the way, we got helluva company."

Yup, there was a mob of angry soldiers coming onto us, all armed with M32 Duster CARs, P900 Avengers, AR770 rifles, ASMD Shock Rifles, and LEPEW Dispersion Pistols. Not to mention some Darkwalkers and several stolen Axon vehicles such as Scorpions, Hellbenders and Goliaths.

"Oh SHIT!" Ramirez cursed. I just laughed as we shot back toward the group. I concentrated my fires on the closest group and the Darkwalkers. I unleashed several high-powered rounds onto the troopers, tearing them apart as they died.

Suddenly, a giant red ball leaped overhead and deployed its legs. I recognized that as the Scavengers, the Necris' foot ball-like vehicles with 3 tentacle legs that can turn into a roll on the ground by retracting its legs. They attack with a Nanoblack orb floating near them.

I quickly pulled Ramirez to the left and dropped an emergency EMP mine I picked up from the Stealthbender. It acted quickly and disabled the Scavengers, but sadly not the Darkwalkers, which started to shot its highly devastating beam. I charged a bullet on my rifle and unleashed it to one of the Walkers. The round hit the core below the robot, destroying it to pieces.

But I knew even if I managed to take out some troopers, we'd be done for if we're concentrating on the enemies. And my rifle was starting to run out of ammo.

Ramirez led us to the Stealthbender. As we were inside, we started the engine, and without even bothering to activate the stealth device, we drove out from the site, running over some unlucky troopers.

"Hell yea." Said Ramirez, "Once again we can get away from a certain death."

"My future daily routine I suppose?" I joked.

"You bet. You're lucky to be with us if you love actions."

We both laughed as we drove away back to our base. The data stick was on my pocket, without a single scratch on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay, short chapter, but at least I updated twice a day. The sum of the words on both chapter is 2000 more or less.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	4. Gearing Up

**A/N : This is an intermission. Also introducing the new weapons on Taskforce's Arsenal.**

**Special thanks for OSHUJAX.**

**Misc. Notes : Darkwalkers are supposedly a strong robot, but I've made a weak point which is the main core on the bottom. Sorry that I haven't told you yet.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I DO NOT OWN! Get the point guys?**

**Koden & Tory – darknessDemon  
>Tabby Monson &amp; Valerie Young - xMemeto(dot)Morix<br>Jacob Mason - OSHUJAX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Gearing Up<strong>

Beta Base, 1000 Hours.

The training yard of the Beta team's base was full of people and tanks. Luke was walking past the herd of Goliath parked on the yard with a PADD on his hand. Danny was helping Gorn bringing the weapon boxes to the yard. They were going to distribute it to the entire team.

A Leviathan rolled out from the garage and stopped in front of the gate. Anna jumped out from the vehicle and landed gracefully on the dirt.

Jalal observed the reports. As he read the last report given to him, he lifted his head up and spoke quietly.

"We're ready."

* * *

><p><span>Delta Base, 1100 Hours.<span>

Like Beta team, everyone was also preparing equipments. Koden dashed toward Malcolm with a gray cannon on his shoulder. It had numerous of energy tubes on the top. "Captain, I've finished it!" Said Koden, lifting up the cannon. "The Photon Cannon, I just got it in shape today. Still haven't fully tested it yet, but I think it's gonna work."

Malcolm took the gun and aimed it up, "Looks good enough. Works well as planned you think?"

"90% sure, sir. I haven't seen how destructive the cannon will be, but I think it's enough to take out a tank."

"Captain! Captain!" called Naruto. He brought a shock rifle with a yellow colored plasma core. "I've finally completed it!"

"A modulated rifle that fires rapidly?"

"Yup. Took me long enough to get this work."

Malcolm took the rifle from the shinobi, "Good work, Sergeant Uzumaki."

"He, he. I always know I'm the best."

Suddenly, Malcolm's wrist comm. beeped. He pushed a button and read a message popped out on it. Soon, a smirk grew on his face. "Good news, guys."

"What is it, sir?" asked Koden.

"NEG has given the authorization to use one of their Ion Satellites."

* * *

><p><span>Epsilon Base, 1200 Hours.<span>

The lunch at the base was filled with tension and suspense. None of the member was talking. No voice had spoken during the lunch. Everyone finished eating thrice as fast, and then went back to their business. No one was resting as they were preparing for the next war that might've taken more life than the previous one.

Boris was checking the weapons on the arsenal. They've just got some new ones from the project they did back on the 'vacation' and from the NEG themselves. He opened a blue box that was coded 'M34'. Inside the box, was a crude-modeled rifle with an adjustable scope on the left side. On the right side was a box of medium caliber rounds. There was an anti-gravity device on the ammo box, allowing the carrier to carry the rifle without having to lift it up with huge force.

He closed the box, and put it on a shelf. Then, he went to another box which had 'Boneduster' printed on it. The Lieutenant opened the box, to have series of Quad-Shotgun greeted him. They looked more powerful and darker than the usual Quad-Shotgun. Boris lifted up one of the shotgun and flipped the barrel forward, opening it. He checked the cartridges and reloading them inside the Boneduster.

With a smirk, Boris put the Boneduster back to the box, which then he put inside another shelf. "Tomorrow is going to be a bloodbath."

Valerie had considered that the Penetrator Drill Gun Tabby was testing was way too dangerous for her to try. So she kept distance between them, just in case if Tabby used the wrong button and ended up drilling her abdomen (now that's pretty disgusting isn't it?).

The black haired Who fired the gun, resulting the drill to shot out straight forward and annihilated the wooden target into shreds. Everyone watching the scene just stared at the result with awe. "This weapon should be banned by the NEG…" Tabby spoke.

Jacob was also testing a weapon on the Training House. On his hand, was a hi-tech rifle with a scope on the top and a plasma core tube on the bottom. On the left side, printed a code 'S10'. Jacob aimed the rifle on a holographic image of an armored soldier, straight between the eyes.

He pulled the trigger…

KER-SPLAT!

… and a high-powered shock beam shot out from the rifle to the soldier's head, resulting it to explode into holographic showers of blood. Jacob stared at the result, "Wow, I can get used to this."

"I still can't understand the mechanism of this rifle." Said Isa to Ramirez on the other side of the base. On Ramirez's hand was a Headhunter Sniper Rifle. It was

"They said that the bullet is controllable via the radio signal coming from the rifle itself."

"Strange, so it's really shooting steerable bullets?"

"Yup, watch…" Ramirez aimed the rifle up and shot a bullet. Then he aimed again to a wooden target. Suddenly, the left side of the target cracked, as if it had just been shot. "See?"

"Damn… Well, let's try this one." Isa aimed the gun he was holding at the target and shot it. A pair of grenades strung together with chain shot out and tied itself up like a rope on the bottom of the target. He activated the trigger on the button, detonating the grenades along with the wooden target. "Holy…"

"Ha ha. Looks to me like you're gonna stick around with it."

* * *

><p><span>Gamma Team, 1400 Hours.<span>

Everyone was training at the Gamma's training house, with the exception of Slain, Manwell, Jacob (**A/N : Jacob **_**Black**_**, not Mason**) and Bob. They were having a small meeting outside under Slain's order.

"So, why are we here, anyway?" asked Bob.

"I'd like to have a word with you." Replied Slain, who had his hand folded.

"Right, so?" asked Jacob.

"Well, as you might aware, our Gamma Team is… neglected. We're like pawns in UTTF. Though we're in a special force, we're nothing but a band of low-ranked mercenaries. That's why I want you to do your best in this war, and prove them that we can be better than any other teams."

"You bet!" said Bob, "Fighting criminals and villains are my specialty!"

"You got nothing to worry about, sir." Added Manwell, "We'll do our bestest!"

Jacob raised his fist, "When this war's over, we'll be more respected!"

All 4 of them then cheered, "RAW STEELS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yup! A big war's approaching! Let's see if our UTTF heroes are able to survive the pure bloodbath!**

**Thanks for the weapons (Head Hunter, Boneduster, Penetrator Drill Gun, and Flail Gun) OSHUJAX! They're really appreciated. Have to run a little diagnostic on Bulletstorm wiki, though.**

**S10 Long Range Plasma Rifle, H21P Photon Cannon, M34 Mower Scoped Combat Assault Rifle, and the A700 Modulated ASMD Assault Rifle are mine and available to download for UT99 users in:**

**www(dot)moddb(dot)com/mods/epsilon-weapon/downloads/epsilon-weapon**

**I made that Gamma scene since as you might aware, I hardly wrote anything about them.**

**OKAY, click the button below and REVIEW! And put this on alert list if you want to see more.**


	5. Nightmare In the Dark

**A/N : First mission! Featuring Gamma team.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**UTTF**

_Standing by…_

_Loading data…_

_Loading resources…_

_Initializing…_

As the booting was completed, several status bars appeared on the screen. The UTTF insignia was barely visible on the center. The map of Earth appeared and magnified until a green smoke appeared.

"We have detected the signal…" reported Matrix.

"It's in New York." Said Xan. "It appears that they have started the invasion. Luckily, we have gathered the intel of their weaponries." A series of weapon images appeared. There were M32 Duster CAR, M700 Crowd Pleaser Shotgun, Enforcer MP, AR770 Assault Rifle, Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher, and much more.

"They're fully packed." Commented Farham. "So… who sent the SOS? The Marines?"

"Correct. The 'Villain Alliance' or VA, as they called themselves, is massacring the citizens in the cities. The NEG has sent the Marines to dispose of the threat. Unfortunately…" A video was shown on the screen, showing several Marines running away from a Goliath tank. "The VA's power is too strong for them to overcome."

"A citizen Onslaught party… Nice." Said Isa sarcastically.

"One more reason I hate the Marine's front soldiers…" added Jacob, "They're unreliable."

"I thought you were with the Marines." Joked Tabby.

"Assassin part of the Marine. Suppose if I'm with the front line soldiers, the battle's gonna be short-lived with me there."

"Don't get cocky, we already have someone with that attitude here…" Koden spoke.

"That's enough, all of you." Xan cut the conversation, "Pack your weapons, Taskforce. We must not waste any time. The longer we wait, the more we lose."

* * *

><p>"<em>Nightmare in the dark."<em>

_New York, 2200 Hours._

_Private Bob Parr._

_UT Taskforce – Gamma._

_Status : Alive._

I was boarding a transport truck with some low-ranked Gamma squads. We took the shortest road and sped up as fast as we could. I have to say, the only thing that prevented us from hitting any civilian cars is because there isn't any. The Marines had evacuated the citizens as they fought the VA.

The truck soon came to a halt. We exited the car and readied our weapons. We scanned the surrounding, but there was, to our surprise, nothing…

"Hmm, odd." Said Manwell quietly, "There should've been firefight here."

"Something's wrong. It feels like a trap…" whispered Jacob to me.

"Well, no turning back, Black."

"Black, Parr, scan the houses. The rest of you, on me!" ordered Slain, "We're Oscar Mike! Move out!"

I gave a sign to Jacob to follow me. We soon stopped in front of a door, "You think the owner won't mind?" I asked.

"Nah, they're already out of the town."

With the punch from both our fists, we obliterated the wooden door, only leaving some dust on where the door once stood. "Check the corners…" I spoke.

The lights were left on, allowing us to see clearly inside the house. I scanned the left room while Jacob scanned the right one.

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

"Up the stairs, go!" I ordered.

We walked up the stairs and went to the balcony. From there, we could see the Epsilon Team clearing up the street. They also brought 2 Goliaths and 5 Mantas with them.

After the convoy passed, I saw a small light coming from a house on the other side, "Jake, I got a visual."

"Identify."

I quickly explained what I just saw. Hearing that, Jacob aimed his gun at the house, "Be quick, or be dead. That's the law here."

"No need to remind me." I replied.

Suddenly, a shard of Uranium flew from one of the windows on the house, hitting the wall above my head, "Contact at Ten!" I shouted. Just as that, several people with green and gray armor vests came out from the house and swarmed the house we were in.

"Team! This is Private Parr!" I paused as I punched a VA soldier, sending him flying 5 meters away, where he collided with a trash can. "We got ambushed by the VA squads! Request immediate backup!"

The response was only static, much to our dismay. I repeated calling the Captain several more times, and only ended up having the same result. "Damn, our signal's jammed!" I cursed.

"Well, that explains why those Marines used the old-fashioned way of communication!" said Jacob when he shoved his gun on a soldier's stomach.

I went outside and lifted up a truck with my super strength. Just as I got a grip on it, a Hellbender rolled in and stopped right in front of me. Oh, what a coincidence. I spun the truck I was holding and threw it toward the Bender. Both trucks were sent flying to a nearby house and crashed onto it. The said house soon collapsed to the ground.

Several minutes of bloodbath later, we finally stopped the ambush. We were really tired after fighting off tens, if not hundreds, of highly-skilled criminals. "Parr, we're gonna need to find the others. Who knows what had happened toward them."

I just nodded and started running on the street. Jacob followed me closely behind. I didn't know where to go, but I'm sure that sooner or later we're gonna find them.

* * *

><p>Several hours of searching later, we decided to stop to regain our strength. The city was waaaay to big. Without any cars or radar, we wouldn't be able to find anyone. "Jake, I'm tired! Let's have a rest for a while." I said.<p>

The shapeshifter nodded, and sat on the sidewalk, "Where are they, anyway?"

"Dunno, but we gotta take a break."

Suddenly a car was blown up by a tank shell coming from our right. We turned to the source of the explosion, to see a Goliath rolling on the street. "Shit! Enemy armor!" yelled Jacob. We quickly went inside the store just behind us, breaking the window in the process.

The tank fired again. A shelf was sent flying and crashed on other shelf, creating a little domino effect. The tank, realizing that it missed us, unleashed its firepower again. This time, the cashier was utterly destroyed.

'_Damn, am I Mr. Incredible or what?_' I thought to myself. Then I dashed toward the tank, that once again fired on me. Luckily it didn't hit me directly, missing a little bit centimeters from my body. As I was in front of the tank, I grabbed its bottom. But before I could lift it up, the machine gun suddenly turned toward me, "Uh-oh."

I quickly released the steel beast and ducked for cover. I kept hiding behind a trash bin as the machine gun roared and mowed down everything on its sight. The gun soon died down. I looked up, to see a sniper sitting on the hatch on the tank's turret. I ducked again and avoided the shot from the sniper. I quickly dashed to the nearest car and threw it toward the Goliath, which shot a tank shell to dispose of the oncoming threat.

Damn, it would've been a lot easier if we had an anti-armor weapon, which we didn't.

As if to answer my prayer, a Redeemer flew past me and hit the Goliath, obliterating it into nothingness. I turned around, to see the entire Gamma team at ready position.

"Private." Said Slain.

Jacob just went out from the now wrecked store. "Captain!" He called. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Same here. Listen, we got a call from HQ to go back to the base. We're expected to be facing the General in an hour."

"This is past bed time…" I spoke.

"Can't complain with the high command. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. What about the Marines?"

"The other team's getting them outta the town."

I sighed, "Okay then, lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Probably getting confused with which Jacob it was. Well, let me give you a clue, Epsilon's Jacob was named Jacob Mason (Copyright OSHUJAX.), while Gamma's Jacob was named Jacob Black. Mason's an ex-marine, assassin part, while Black's a werewolf. Get it?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
